The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting tickets or labels and more particularly to the general type that includes a carrier for changeable information tickets or other documents and a fastening means for fastening the carrier to the edge of a support, such as a shelf, container, or the like.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,433 to Slavsky, et al for a self-stopping hinged sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,394 to Gordon, et al for a display card holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,018 to Hopp, et al for an item indicating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,170 to Schaeffer, et al for a display table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,288 to Westberg for a holder for information carriers in strip form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,064 to Thompson for a featured price card holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,695 to Hetzer for an information carrier holding rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,464 to Levine, et al for a deflectable price channel-mounted sign holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,104 to Hopperdietzel for a label mounting apparatus. 5,111,606 to Reynolds for an at-shelf lighted merchandising display.
Applicant is also aware of Austria Patent No. 243,653; European Patent No. 120,099; German Patent Nos. DE 3,513,199 A1; 3,513,234 A1 and 3,515,474 A1 and United Kingdom Patent No. 2,207,539 A.